Falling in Love  Claire X kai chapter 1  5
by ShiroNeko-Chii
Summary: siapa pemuda bernama Kai ?   siapa dia ? kenapa aku penasaran dengannya ?  Beritahu aku .. tolong  pemuda yang bernama Kai !  kenapa aku penasaran ?  Claire
1. Chapter 1

Falling Love

Author : Wahah Fict Pertama saya .. maaf mungkin agak gaje dan saya juga kurang ngerti cara bikin Fict yang bagus .. terus saya buat fitc nya Claire sama Jack itu satu darah

FALING LOVE .. Chapter 1

Warning : LoveStory,Gaje, Gak suka jangan dibaca

Suatu pagi di Kediaman Yang sunyi di Kota Mineral Town .. Datang seorang Petani Baru yang akan memakai Lahan Bekas Ayahnya , Claire dan Jack Menempati Sebuah peternakan yang luaas sekali , Dalam Hati Jack _Seberapakah Duit Ayah sampai membuat lahan sebesar ini ?_

" Haruskan aku jalan panas seterik ini disini ? " Keluh Claire

" Haha sudahlah jangan mengeluh , Hujan ajah kamu mengeluh , Panas sama aja, Bagimu yang bener yang mana sih" Canda Jack

" Yang sejuk-sejuk tuh anginnya sepoi-sepoi haha" tawa Claire

" Akh tau lah , Mari kita cari Supermarket disini" Geram Jack

" Haha iya"

"Ngomong-Ngomong abis dari supermarket mau tidak mau kenalan sama satu penduduk disni sama aku ?" Basi Jack

"Who kayaknya seru ya, Tapi buatkan Eskrim untukku sebelum jalan-jalan oke"

" wahaha oke deh !"

Sesampai di supermarket dia bertemu dengan Wanita berdiri di depan mereka sambil menyambut kedatangan mereka ber dua

" Selamat datang " Sahut Si Wanita itu

" Ah iya " jawab mereka berdua

" Aku Karen, Anak pemilik supermarket ini , apakah kalian pendatang baru di kota ini yang mendiami Peternakan Kosong itu ? ah aku dengan semua tentang kalian dari Thomas, ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa saya Bantu ?" katanya

" Oh Kami Hanya ingin membeli Sebuat bibit Turnip" Jawab Jack

" bibit turnip ya ? oh ada ini" Sambil menyodorkan bibit Turnip

" Terimakasih Berapa semuanya?"

" Hemm 150G"

"Terima kasih ya atas bantuannya"

"sama-sama .. kapan kapan main kemari ya"

" EHHHH Tunggu ! " Teriak seorang Ibu-ibu

" eh ?"

" Kalian Jack dan Claire ya ?" Kata ibu-ibu itu sambil menghampiri mereka

"Oh iya aku Jack dan ini adikku Claire, ng ada apa ya ?"

" Saya Sasha ibu Karen .. dan ini Jeff .. ayahnya Karen"

" oh salam kenal " Ramah Claire

" Hem ngomong-ngomong Jack .. kamu baru membeli Bibit Turnip dari Supermarket kami ya ?" Kata Jeff

" Oh iya .. Kami ingin menanam Turnip"

" Ah kalo kalian butuh kami.. Silahkan panggil kami ya.. telpon aja kami " Kata Karen

" Ahh iya terimakasih ya , maaf kami harus balik , byeee " Buru-buru Claire .. karena dia tak suka basa basi

" Emh maaf smua kami duluan ya, Claire anaknya tergesa-gesa , maaf hehe" kata jack sambil meninggalkan mereka

" daah" kata mereka ber 3 sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka

Hari semakin Panas dan Terik .. Mereka berdua selesai menaman bibit tersebut

" haah capeknya, ka kayo buatkan es krim untukku" keluh Claire

" iya-iya .. aku mandi dulu tapi" kata jack

" hm yasudahlah … cepaaat"

"iya-iya"

Sehabis itu jack pergi kedapur dan membuat Es krim lezat untuk Claire

" ahh legaa jadinya , nah sekarang katanya kita mau keliling keliling kota ini ?"

" iya .. mumpung masih rada pagian _lagian juga nanem bibit ga sampe satu jam ini yah haha"_

" oke ayo .. " sambil berlari pergi , Semangat Claire pun tidak membuat Semangat Jack kalah ..

" bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari Toko itu" Kata Claire sambil menunjuk Toko Saibara the Blacksmith

" hmm oke deh"

Mereka pun masuk ke toko tersebut, dilihatnya seorang kakek-kakek dan pemuda bertopi bertuliskan UMA

" Selamat siang" Sahut Kakek itu

" woy kalian si anak yang tinggal di Peternakan depan itu ya" kata pemuda itu dengan kasar

" Hey Gray ! jaga mulutmu pada pelanggan" Bentak kakek itu

"Maaf "

" Halo anak-anak muda , nama saya Saibara , ini cucu saya Gray , apakah kalian petani baru di peternakan di depan ?" Kata Saibara

" ya , itulah kami, namaku Jack dan ini adikku Claire" kata jack

" wah bila kalian membutuhkan sebuat peralatan untuk beternak, panggil saja kami, kami akan membuatnya, bila kalian butuh perhiasan kalung atau yang lainnya, kami bias membuatnya"

"Oh terimakasih , maaf kami harus berkenalan dengan yang lain, kapan-kapan kami akan pergi ke sini lagi, daah" Kata Claire sambil meninggalkan mereka

" hati hati ya nak !" Perintah Saibara

Hari semakin gelap, mereka buru-buru memperkenalkan diri kepada penduduk lain , setelah itu, mereka pergi ke pantai .. mereka menapat indahnya lelautan pada malam hari .. entah kenapa suasana sekarang seperti seperti _kencan?_ Dengan saudara kandungnya, yah Claire menganggap kakak kembarnya itu seperti pacarnya sendiri.. dia tak pernah mengaggap Jack seperti kakaknya, tetapi Claire ingin benar-benar merasakan memiliki pacar yang sesungguhnya .. jack pun berpikiran sama pada Claire, Claire sering cerita pada kakaknya apa yang dia rasakan pada kakaknya, maka dari itu , jack selalu akan mengganggap Claire sebagai adik dan pacarnya sampai dia menemukan arti cinta sesungguhnya..

" indah ya .. jack " kata Claire

" Disaat moment begini manggil sih jack haha" sambil memegang tangan Claire

Muka Claire merah padam, entah kenapa dengan Jack dia betul-betul merasakan sesuatu

" Jack , aku ga mau rasain suka sama KAKAK sendiri" keluhnya

" haha , Claire .. Claire .. suatu saat pasti kamu juga menikahi laki-laki yang cocok buat kamu , dan bukan aku"

" hehe iya"

Mereka berpelukan , Jack mengusap kepala Claire dengan lembut, akhirnya pada saat jam 10.00 malam mereka pulang dan tidur ..

Hari – Hari telah dilalui bersama… Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin akrab pada yang lainnya, Akhirnya jack menemukan cintanya .. Yaitu Ann , sikapnya yang ceria membuat jack sangat suka berkunjung ke Doug inn bertujuan untuk menatap Ann yang selalu mondar mandir di Inn .. Claire semakin sedih , kakaknya telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain, dia semakin di cuekin, dan sampai sekarang dia masih mencari cinta sejatinya , walaupun dia memiliki rasa pada Dokter yang ada di clinic..yaitu .. namun perasaan itu sangat beda dari yang ia rasakan .. Semua Pemuda-pemuda di Mineral town Sangat mengincar Claire ,Namun saat ini Claire tak bias menyukai siapapun kecuali kakaknya itu .. _Anehnya adikku .._ dalam hati jack ..

Sebentar lagi Musim Semi berakhir berganti menjadi Musim panas .. Claire yang sangat tak bersemangat mengademkan diri untuk mengunjungi Ann , sahabatnya dan juga R IVAl dari kakaknya ..

" Halo Claire .. ga semangat banget sih kamu" kata Ann

" iya nih .. Jack memutuskan untuk merenovasi rumah kami, jadi kami akan tinggal di Inn ini .. hemm rasanya bakal kesepian di kamar sendiri .. huuh" Keluh Claire

" Ayolah.. kalo kamu kesepian aku kan menemani kamu tidur di kamar kok" semangat Ann membuat Claire pun semangat

" Yah Pasti Jack seneng tuh tinggal disini bias menatapmu seharian penuh."

" haha sudahlah mari kita ke kamar.. kita ngobrol disana aja" ajaknya

" iya " angguk Claire

Sesusdah itu di kamar Claire, Ann mengganti topic yang mungkin agak sulit dicerna Claire…

" Claire kamu suka sama kakak kamu sendiri?" Tanya Ann

" iya.. sampai sekarang tak ada yang bias merebut hatiku hehe"tawa kecil Claire

" Hemm Masa dengan 5 bujangan-bujangan di kota ini tak ada yg bisa merebut hatimu? " katanya

"hah? 5 ? apa maksudmu.. bukannya 4 ?" Claire hanya tau kalau Anak laki-laki disini hanya 4… tapi apa maksudnya 5 ?

" ohh aku lupa menceritakannya padamu, di kota ini ada 5 anak laki-laki.. Gray, Cliff,,Rick dan Kai .. kalo kamu mau menikah dengan Won si o mom yang tinggal bersama si Zack silahkan .. sama Kappa juga boleh haha" canda Ann

"Hey aku tak mau menikahi Won atau Kappa ! tapi siapa Kai ?"Tanya Claire

" Kai itu salah satu penduduk disini juga, dia hanya datang ke kota ini pada musim panas, orangnya menyenangkan kok, dia menginap disini, besok mau juga tau orangnya seperti apa .. mungkin kamu bakal FALLING LOVE sama dia hahaha , tapi awas hati-hati aja, dulu dia tuh mantanya popuri, tapi nga tau kenapa putus .. kalo mau Tanya popuri aja .. " Panjang lebar Ann menceritakan itu

" ohhhhhhhh"

" Kamu tau ga Lodge di sebelah Rumah Zack ? itu Cafenya si Kai.. aku suka makanan buatanya lho ! sekali-kali kau caoalah ke sana bila sempat"

" hmm kurasa aku kana mengunjungi popuri dulu, Ann .. aku ke popultry Farm ya" Claire lalu berlari ke Peternakan si Popuri , entah kenapa rasanya Claire belum se Penasaran ini .. sampainya di popultry farm dia mencari Popuri .. kebetulan di rumahnya hanya popuri seorang menjaga rumah

" Hey Claire ada apa kamu kemari?" Tanya popuri

" Hmm Popuri maaf menggangu .. apakah kamu mau menceritakan seorang penduduk yang trtinggal di kota ini ? bias kita bicara di kamarmu?" kata Claire sambil ngos-ngosan kecapean

" eh apa maksudmu Penduduk yang tertinggal? Akh yasudah ayo kita bicara dikamarku.. kamu duluan saja ke atas .. aku buatkan minuman untukmu dulu"

" i.. iyah.. _hosh"_ katanya sambil menaiki tangga

Sesudah itu Claire tepar di lantai dengan keringat yang banyak, dia tak tau mengapa hatinya terasa sangat penasaran pada orang yang bernama KAI itu, Popuri datang membawa dengan 2 gelas minuman segar , satu gelas habis diminum Claire, benar-benar Claire sangat haus sehabis berlarian ..

Bersambung ke FALLING LOVE Chapter 2

Selesai

Maaf ada kata-kata yang salah dan salah pengetikan … ^_^ !


	2. Chapter 2

FALLING LOVE

Author : Fic saya yang ke 2 .. lanjutan Falling love chapter 1 .. silahkan dibaca

Warning : Gaje, Aneh , Claire X kai ! or Claire X jack ? who who (gajegaje) , gasuka jangan dibaca ^_

FALLING LOVE chapter 2

_Hah apa maksudmu 5 Bujangan? _

_SIAPA ? Kai ? siapa Kai itu ? beri tahu aku .. beri tau aku .. beri tau aku .. SIAPA KAI !_

" Claire ?" Sahut popuri

" hah ? " Cengo Claire .. entah kenapa yang bernama KAI itu selalu muncul di kepala anak berambut pirang itu .. _kenapa aku harus memikirkan si KAI itu ? ah kenapa diriku merebut pacar orang ? bukankan kai mantan popuri.. aku tak mau membuat popuri semakin tertunduk.. apa yang haru aku lakukan .. tapiii _.. dalam hati Claire masih saja memikirkan si Kai-Kai itu

" Maksudmu yang kau bilang itu Kai ?" tebak popuri

" eh .. I .. iya " _kenapa ia bisa tau? _**..** jantungnya berdenyut kencang .. dia takut popuri marah padanya .

" ahhh kamu mau Tanya Kai siapa ?"

" iya.. aku dengar Dari Ann .. kamu mantannya Kai .. tapi aku tak bermaksud untuk sesuatu… lagipula akupun tak tau siapa Kai .." basi Claire

" ahh engga apa-apa kok .. aku akan cerita banyak tentangnya "Senyum manis popuri membuat hati Claire luluh dan tenang

" memang Kai itu siapa?"

" hem dia adalah cowok yang jualan makanan di lodge pinggir pantai, ciri-cirinya itu dia berkulit hitam, pakai bandana Ungu , orangnya baik dan ceria, aku suka padanya, sampai saat itu kami membunyai rasa yang sama, akhirnya kami pacaran , kami berencana untuk menikah tetapi , saat aku mengatakan itu, Kai marah dan memutuskanku, aku tak tau apa sebabnya, tapi kami tetap seperti pacaran.. memandangi Kembang api bersama-sama, menatap Pantai , dan bermacam-macam festival .. lalala " Panjang lebar anak itu sambil berhalusinasi

Mata Claire membelak .. dia mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di telinganya .. suara lelaki yang ia tak kenal .. lalu ia pamit pada gadis berambut pink itu sambil berlari-lari ke Doug Inn .. Sambil membuka Pintu Inn .. Pandangannya semua putih dan akhirnya menjadi gelap .. gadis berambut pirang itu jatuh pingsan tak berdaya .. suara seorang lelaki itu terdengar oleh Claire lagi , suaranya semakin dekat.. mata claire perlahan membuka, dia tak sadar apapun dan dia hanya mengetahui ada seorang yang meggendongnya ke Clinic ..

Saat dia sadar dia hanya melihat muka orang yang dia kenal .. Kulitnya hitam Coklat, Rambutnya Coklat sedikit hitam , Berbandana Ungu .. apakah dia Kai ?

" CLAIRE ! " teriak Jack dari lobby Clinic

" Hey tenanglah " elli menenangkan

" wess tenang bro" Kata sambil menenangkan jack yang sudah setengah mati berlari menembus Panasnya terik matahari

"apa yang terjadi pada adikku !" Khawatir jack

" Dia pingsan saat membuka Pintu Inn, Aku hanya sekedar menolong .. hey jack ini adikmu ya ?" Kata Seorang lelaki , suaranya asing dan tak claire kenali , walau dia setengah sadar tetapi dia masih mendengar suara anak laki-laki itu

" ya.. dia Claire, dia adikku, hey trent .. ada apa dengan adikku?"

" dia kelelahan , dia tak kuat dengan panas matahari.. dan dia kebanyakan berlari , entah dadanya berdenyut kencang , mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang haha Sambil dia mencari orang itu" Canda sedikit

" Hey ! masih dalam kondisi ini kamu masih bercanda !" Geram Jack

" aduhh ada yang harus kulakukan nih ! hey Kai kau bias membawanya ke Inn ?" Perintah Jack pada lelaki itu , ternyata lelaki yang sudah menolongnya adalah Kai .. orang yang sedari tadi membuat Claire bertanya-tanya dalam hati ..

" Oke .. aku akan bawa dia .. tapi di Inn sangat sepi … Kira-kira hanya ada cliff , Doug sedang pergi ke pulau Sunshine .. Ann sedang pergi mencari makanan tapi dia akan menyusul ayahnya ke sunshine island… aku harus menjaga Inn.. itu juga suruhan dari Doug"Kata Kai

" Yah pokonya aku serahkan saja padamu Kai.. tolong jaga adikku ini, aku ada urusan di Forgot-Me-Not-Valley.. " gesa-gesa Jack

" oke .. aku duluan ya " sambil menggendong Claire yang setengah sadar itu

Claire pun Sadar saat Kai membawanya ke Kamar Inn Claire

" ahh dimana aku, ehh siapa kau ?" Panik Claire

" hey hey nona .. tunggu .. aku belum memperkenalkan diriku.. aku Kai " Katanya sambil menenangkan Claire

" owh Kai .. ya aku tau .. " Kata Claire .. dalam hatinya ia sangat memiliki sedikit rasa pada Kai walau hanya pertama kali memandangnya ..

" Aku rasa kita bias berteman " senyum Kai

Dada Claire tercekat .. entah kenapa Dia merasa Kai adalah orang yang akan bisa membuat Claire jatuh cinta .. tetapi ia tak mau membuat rasa suka popuri hilang pada kai .. tapi …..

" halo .. clairee ?"

Pikiran Claire pun buyar

" ah ada apa?"

" kamu tenyata manis ya"

" eeehhh !/" Muka Claire merah padam .. benar-benar merah

" emm aku dengar semua tentangmu .. kamu memiliki rasa cinta sama kakakmu sendiri ?" Tanya Kai

" iya.. aku sedang berusaha mencari cintaku sendiri .. bukan dari kakakku"

" ahh kurasa aku bisa membantu .. hehe "

" terimakasih kai.. em ngomong –ngomong apakah kamu masih mencintai popuri ?"

"ho kamu tau tentang diriku ya?"

" kudengar dari Ann dan Popuri"

"yah kalo kamu yang bertanya begitu sih aku kayaknya udah selesai sama urusan popuri lagi"

" ohh .. " Claire menghela nafas ..

" aku akan mengunjungimu bila kau ada perlu "

" iya .."senyumnya Claire membuat Kai pun luluh dan dada kai tercekat

Air mata Claire perlahan turun .. dia masih sedikit pusing .. dia tak kuat dengar kesakitan yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang .. Mata kai Membelak .. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu membuka bandananya dan mengelap air mata Gadis berambut pirang itu dengan kain ungu yang selalu diikatkan di kepalanya .. Muka Claire memerah .. Muka Kai mun ikut memerah, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama ..

Malam jam 10.00pm .. sepi dikamar Claire .. seorang diri tanpa ditemani .. Doug inn yang sepi yang hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang , Gray, Cliff, Kai dan Claire .. jack yang sedang ada keperluan di Kota lain membuat Claire ingin memeluk jack secepatnya .. Claire mengigau ingin dipeluk … suara ketukan pintu di kamar Claire

Kai's POV

Tok tok ..

" Claire " Bisikku dengan lembut sambil ku bukakan pintu perlahan-lahan

" Kakak.. Peluk akuuuu … " Dia mengigau.. Claire tidur dengan gelisah ingin dipeluk kakaknya itu .. aku hampir ingin keceplosan tertawa .. aku hanya tersenyum melihat muka Claire yang polos .. mukanya manis yang sangat aku ingin mencubitnya ..

Berulang kali Claire mengigau itu .. akhirnyakupeluk Claire dengan lebut.. Claire berhenti mengigau .. setelah ia berhenti mengigau .. aku tak mau melepaskan pelukanku pada Claire .. malah aku ingin menciumnya.. ah aku pikir … seharusnya dia mencari lelaki yang lebih baik dariku .. kutinggalkan berlahan kamar Claire dan kembali tidur ..

Beberapa hari telah berlalu , jack telah pulang dari Forgot-Me-Not-valley town ..Claire sudah sembuh total.. dan aku mengalami hari-hari yang seperti biasa

Pagi yang cerah .. Ku melihat Gray yang sedang mondar mandir .. hah ? apasih yang dilakukan dia ..

" wey .. kenapa mondar madir ?" tanyaku

" aakhh akudiajak tidur bersama Mary .. aku tak berani" Muka gray memerah

" what ? tidur bareng maksudnya?"

" iyaa"

Aku setengah mati mendengar ucapan gray .. kupikir pikirannya terlalu naik .. apa yang dipikirkan mary sampai ingin tidur berdua , dan aku mulai memikirkan Claire .. aku harap aku juga bisa mengalami seperti itu dengannya .. ah berhalusinasi yang bukan bukan .. aku tak boleh bersama orang yang sedang memikirkan cintanya ..

" kapan kamu mau tidur dengan mary?" Tanya Cliff yang datang tiba-tiba

" akhh malam ini " kagetnya

" wah pas pasan .. aku ingin menginap malam ini dengan Carter .. jadi siapa yang menjaga Inn ini ?" kata Cliff

Mereka berdua melirikku dengan licik .. yah aku bolehkan saja mereka pergi .. aku akan menjaga Inn ini dengan jack .. Entah kedua pemilik Inn ini baliknya lama sekali .. hah .. parah banget ya !

Sore-sore aku sedang mengobrol ber 3 di lobby Inn lalu aku bertanya yang aneh pada Claire ..

"Claire .. kamu sudah pernah tidur sama orang yang kamu sukai.. hanya ber 2" hah .. apasih yang aku bicarakan ?

" umm belom sama sekali "

" haha apa yang kamu bicarakan hey Kai !" Tawa jack

"yah gara-gara Gray tuh jadi mikirin aneh-aneh aja" basi ku

" aku berharap malam ini bisa tidur bersama kakak .. " Canda sedikit Claire

Mukaku langsung habis harapan .. aku kira dia ingin tidur bersamaku .. yah tapi claire kan mungkin jatuh cinta pada .. karena sesudahnya ia sembuh ia selalu pergi mengunjungi Trent ..

" oh kamu mau ? malam ini? Siap-siap yah aha!" canda Jack .. tapi kurasa ia serius ?

" ah boleh ya ? hm tapi aku tak mau .. hehe .. aku merasa malu sama saudara kandung " kata Claire

Hatiku tenang.. aku menghela nafas .. benar-benar tenang sekali

Claire's POV

Ku lihat saat itu muka kai sangat Khawatir dan Tidak tenang .. kurasa dia berharap sesuatu padaku .. setelah Kami menghabiskan makanan kami sore itu dia mencium bibirku dan meninggalkanku berdua dengan Kai.. seperti kami pacaran .. Mata Kai membelak setelah melihat aku dan kakakku berciuman .. seakan dia tak percaya. .

" hemm aneh ya ?" tanyaku

" bu..bukan yah nga aneh sih" jawabnya dengan terbata-bata

" ngomong ngomong apa kamu mau ke kebunku sebentar ?"

" ada apa Claire? "

" aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu …" .. ku ajak kai pergi ke Rumahku.. rumahku sudah lama tidak selesai direnovasi .. mungkin selama musim panas ini aku tinggal di Inn ..

" ini kai .. untukmu .. aku masih ingat ada sisa Nanas dari kebun kami" aku sambil menyodorkan nanas pada Kai

" NANAS? Waw terimakasih ya !" kulihat kai sambil memeluk Nanas itu seperti boneka .. aku hanya cengo melihat keasyikan anak itu ..

" Terimakasih banyak Claire" Senyumnya membuatku luluh .. benar benar mungkin aku menyukainya…. Aku rasa aku mencintai Kai ..

" Claire ?" sahutnya

" iya Kai ?"

" mau tidak kita habiskan malam ini berdua?"

" ya .. tentu .. tapi .. maksudnya?"

" hem terserah apa yang kamu mau.. kita jalan jalan di pantai .. atau ke danau Kappa.. harvest goddess .. dimana lah "

" boleh .. Besok malam?"

" tentu saja .. siap-siap yaa"

" iya ! " ku Cium kening Kai .. Mata Kai membelak .. Mukanya merah padam .. aku lalu tersenyum padanya sambil meninggalkannya ..

Saat aku meninggalkan Kai .. aku menabrak Skye .. dia salah satu pencuri di kota Forgot-Me-Not-valley .. aku dulu menyukainya ..Aku pernah main dengannya pada tengah malam di kota Forgot-Me-not-valley ..

" halo Claire .. Hari ini tampaknya kau terburu-buru , Darling" Katanya ..

" iya.. maaf aku menabrakmu .. aku ada urusan penting Skye .. maaf ya .."

" yah tak apa apa.. Darling .. " katanya sambil mencium Pipiku lalu dia kabur ke Kota Forgot-Me-Not-Valley

Mukaku Memerah .. Dibelakang kulihat kai Membelakan matanya .. seakan-akan tak percaya .. ah gawat

Kai's POV

Mataku membelak melihat Si pencuri itu menciup pipi Perempuan yang ku sukai .. Aku berlari mengejar Si Skye .. aku memasang muka Marah ! tapi diriku masih memegang nanas yang diberikan Claire .. segenap aku mengatur nafas dan kembali ke Inn ..

" Kai ?" dari kejauhan suara Claire terdengar

" …." Aku hanya terdiam

" Kamu kenapa?"

" tidak" aku menutupi diriku dengan selimut .. aku merasa Kesal?

" hah .. jangan marah begitu .. sini mukamu .. " dia sambil membuka selimutku dan memegang mukaku .. aku balik memegang mukanya..

" mukamu manis" aku mencoba menggoda sedikit Claire

" hehehe" tawa Claire Yang lembut .. aku masih ingat lampu di kamar sudah mati .. Keheningan di Kamar ku mulai .. Jack terlihat masih di peternakanannya.. tanpa sadar Claire memelukku air mataku perlahan keluar .. Claire berhenti memelukku .. dia meminjamkan saputanganya untukku.. dia mengelap air mataku sambil bertanya

" kenapa kamu menangis ?"

"yah aku tak bisa menahan semua ini Claire"

" apa maksudmu"

"suatu saat kamu akan tau " senyumku mengalihkan wajahnya

Keheningan pun mulai .. tetapi Claire mengganti sebuah topic ..

" kai .."

" apa ?"

" Kenapa kau putus dengan popuri?" tanyanya.. aku kaget kenapa dirinya menanya seperti itu

" saat Musim Panas kemarin .. Aku baru pacaran dengan Popuri .. Dia menyukaiku saat pertamakali dia pindah kemari .. sudah dari kecil .. akhirnya cintanya terbalas setelah umurnya 19 tahun,aku menembaknya dan dia menerima cintaku, tapi Saat aku berkunjung sebentar ke Mineral Town pada musim Dingin .. bertepatan pada Valentine .. dia memberikan Blue Feather .. Bulu biru yang biasa orang-orang memakainya untuk menikahi orang yang disukai .. aku berpikir lama untuk mengambil bulu itu .. tapi rasanya .. aku rasa .. cintaku padanya sudah pudar .. akhirnya aku menolak .. setelah itu aku berkunjung ke Popultri farm pada hari White Day .. bukannya aku membalasnya tetapi aku memintanya putus .. baru bulan kemarin aku putus .. yah itulah mengapa aku tlah putus dengannya" panjang lebar mulutku menjelaskannya

" OOHHH" Claire ber oh panjang saat mendengar ceritaku ini .. lalu dia menghela nafas berulang kali ..

Claire's POV

"OOHHH" Aku ber oh panjang mendengar cerita Kai .. .. aku menghela nafas berulang kali ..

Kai Tersenyum padaku , terdengar ketukan pintu dari Kamar .. Tok tok

" siapa ? " Kataku

" Trent .. " jawabnya.. ternyata itu trent ..

" buka aja .. gak di kunci kok" jawab kai

" lho gelap ?" Trent pun lalu menyalakan lampu

Bersambung

To Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

FALLING LOVE

Warning : Claire X jack , Claire X Kai , Claire X Trent .. Gaje.. ga suka jangan baca XD !

Falling love chapter 3

_Aku tak bisa menahan semua ini .._

_Aku .. aku ingin mengatakan padamu _

_Tapi aku belum yakin aku adalah orang yang pantas buatmu_

_-KAI-_

"Kok gelap? " Trent lalu menyalakan lampu

" yah tadi kan aku lagi tidur tapi Claire saja tiba-tiba datang haha" tawa kai

" ng Claire bisa Bantu aku ke clinic malam ini ? " Permintaan Trent membuat Muka Kai sedikit geram

"Ah iya .. aku ganti baju dulu " jawab Claire

Setelah Claire mengganti bajunya .. iya lalu pergi bersama Trent dan menggandeng tangan trent .. Mata Kai membelak .. dia sudah tau bahwa Claire berpacaran dengan Trent .. dengan muka kecewa yang ditinggalkan Trent dan Claire .. dia kembali tidur dan membiarkan Claire bersama Cintanya .. seketika jack datang membuka pintu Kamar

" Hey Kau !" Sapa Jack

" Apaan sih !" jawab Kai

Jack's POV

" Hey Kau !" Sapaku pada Kai

" Apaan sih !" jawab kai

Pikirku sih Kai kayaknya ada masalah .. aku langsung menebak dan membuatnya kaget

" Claire ya .. hehe " tawaku licik pada Kai

" hah diam kau anak PETANI !" Kai sambil mengata-ngataiku dengan sebutan anak Petani ? rasanya gak enak di Denger .. yah kurasa memang dia jatuh cinta pada adikku .. yah wajarkan saja .. adikku memang manis ..

" yah benar ya Claire dan Trent pacaran .. " Tanyanya padaku

" hmm Lebih pantas dia pacaran sama skye Phantom" Kataku Keceplosan "ups"

"Ohh jadi dia pacaran ?"

" haha nga .. adikku kan Cuma pacaran denganku ?" goda sedikit hati kai yang Galau

" hah … untung" Dia menghela nafas .. kukira dia menyukai popuri .. kurasa dia telah mindah hati pada adikku yang manis ..

" Hem aku mau jemput adikku di clinic ya .. aku takut ada sesuatu diantara mereka " godaku lagi

" Hey jaga mulut kau ! anak petani !"

" haha iyaa-iya mister galau !" godaku lagi

…. Aku meninggalkan Kai yang sedang melihat album foto yang bertuliskan .. " Me and Popuri" .. disamping itu aku berlari mencari si dokter sedeng itu dan adikku yang manis .. mereka sedang di Rose Square .. entah apa yang mereka lakukan .. mataku berbenang-benang karena mengantuk .. lalu aku lebih dekat lagi menghampiri mereka .. pas aku udah liat tuh Dokter sedeng sit rent blabla itu lah .. entah kenapa Claire sedang menangis dan dipeluknya oleh trent .. benar-benar trent adalah cowok Dokter sedeng .. lalu aku menghampiri mereka berdua memisahkan mereka

" Woy dokter sedeng apa yang kau lakukan pada my sweet darling ku ini !" teriakku sambi melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua

" hey tenang anak bertopi .. Claire menangis karena ada masalah saat aku mengantarnya pulang ke Inn .. kalau mau Tanya saja " Kata trent

" Benarkah my sweet darling ?" godaku pada adikku

" … y" dia mengganguk seperti anjingku blitz .. matanya berbinar binar.. lalu aku melambaikan tangan pada trent dan berterima kasih karena telah menolongnya .. sesudah itu kubawa Adikku ke Inn dam mengantarnya ke kamar ..

" hey kenapa kamu menangis my sweet darling ?" godaku sedikit

" yahh masalah sama cowok.. sampai kapan aku mau diam terus menjadi pacarmu ini ? padahal kan kita adik kakak? "

" Aku akan memanggilmu darling sampai mecari apa yang kamu impikan .. emang siapa yang kamu tangisi ?"

" emh.. itulah .. pasti ada .. haha " tawanya kecil sedikit kecewa

Aku tersenyum sedikit padanya lalu kucium keningnya sambil kuusap rambut Blondenya itu .. kutinggalkan dia di kamarnya dan ku hampiri si mister Galau .. haha ..

" hey kai .."

" apa ?"

" ternyata kau sukses merebut hati adikku"

" apa maksudmu ?"

" wah sebentar lagi anda tau " kataku dan bergegas tidur

Kai's POV

" hah dasar anak petani " aku memikirkan beberapa kata orang macam kayak dia itu .. apa maksudnya .. hah sudahlah .. aku berhenti melihat album yang kulihat ini.. kubuka pintu kamar dan keluar .. aku pergi ke kamar Claire .. tapi kulihat jam ternyata sudah jam 11 pm.. gila kali … menggunjungi kamarnya jam segini, sudah tertidur pulas kali ? aaakhh ! besok saja aku menemuinya !

Tomorrow .. Kai's POV

" huammhh "

" aahh ada harimau " canda jack

" woy berisik kau ! ngomong ngomong adikmu mana?"

" ada tuh di lobby, kayaknya lagi makan .. aku sih tadu udah makan .. sana makan dulu !"

Bergegas aku turun dari Tangga .. yah kulihat Claire sedang makan sendiri .. biasanya dia akan bercanda gurau dengan kakaknya itu .. tapi sekarang .. why ?

" oh Kai .. sini" Ajak Claire padaku

" eh manis .. kamu tau ga hari ini aku tambah keren"

"Dih .. PEDE banget sih kau .. dasar cowok gombal .. rayuanmu itu kayak harimau !" sindir Claire

Perasaan aku sudah dikata-katai harimau dua kali deh .. akh suka-suka cintaku Claire ..

" ahh masa ya .. trus ngomong-ngomong kok pagi-pagi makan es sih ?"

" suka-suka aku dong " sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku .. aku hanya tertawa saja melihat kelakuannya yang lucu itu …

"aww" lintih Claire

" hey .. kenapa kamu gadis petani" sindir ku

" kepalaku dingin minum es ini"

" wahh .. serangan datangg !" senyumku sambil mencuri es milik Claire

"heey ! pencuri ! "

" hohooo .. ayolah nona manis .. berbagilah .. ga berbagi ga disayang nona Gooddess ! "

" oh yeahh ? " katanya sambil mengambil rotiku

" hey itu rotiku .. ! ayo kembalikan nona manis !"

" sebelum membalikkan esku !" tawa liciknya ..

Aku dan Claire berebut makanan .. dan kulihat dari kejauhan Jack mengedipkan mata sebelahnya padaku .. dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum licikku ..

CLEEKK ..

" huaahh " tiba-tiba Gray dan Cliff datang

"Aihh duo salting datang" Sindirku

" hey ngapain berebutan makanan .." kata cliff dengan muka cemberut yang iri melihat keakraban mereka berdua ..

"kami lagi … hey" ternyata es Claire berhasil diambil Claire ..

" aku dapat !" girang anak berambut pirang itu

" haah aku kalahh .. yang menang wajib ku cium ya !" godaku

" wah cowok gombal mulai beraksi ! gyahaha" evil laugh si Claire keluar

2 cowok yang melihat kearbanaku dengan Claire Semakin iri padaku dan berharap sepertiku .. lalu aku menjulurkan lidahku pada mereka ber 2 .. mereka membalas juluran lidahku dan aku tertawa sepuasnya

To Be Continued

To chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Triiiing ~~ Black Cheerie datang XD ! akhirnya chapter 4 .. entah sebelum membuat ficnya aku lihat fico rang-orang dulu.. hohoo .. bagemana kalo saya lancutkan saja .. oke .. ?

FALING LOVE

Falling Love Chapter 4

Warning : Gaje , Claire X Kai .. aneh , romance , Comedi blabla !

_Apakah Dia akan menyukaiku_

_Bila ia menyukaiku .. I belive I can fly_

_Aku percaya aku kaleng lalat ? *bletaklkkk*_

Kai's POV

" WHAT .. diriku baru inget kalo malam ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu sama Claire" sadar ku .. lalu aku ngibrit ke lodge kalo di lodge itu belum dibersihin samasekali ! SIAPA YANG NGACAK-NGACAK Lodge gue ? aku baru sdaar tau-taunya cewe cacad (?) yang suka mabok-mabok malem-malem itu paling suka ke pantai dan aku baru sadar kalo Lodge aku ga dikunci samasekali ! trust th anak gila-gilaan di lodge ? istighfar ! ckckkc

" hello mister galau ?" sahut jack yang menyadarkan Kai yang lagi cengo didepan lodgenya

" woy sejak kapan kau disini ! "

" ahh aku pake teleport stone lho .. aku nemu di spring mine .. ah aku memang sedang beruntung.. pintarnya aku lalalala" pamer jack .. aku gatau jack bisa sepamer ini .. (soalnya baru tau sikapnya begini)

" Jadi hari ini kau ingin jalan-jalan dengan darlingku?" Goda jack

"maksudny darlingku? Si Ann?"

" wets bukan lah ! kalau kau jalan-jalan dengan Ann siap-siap mukamu akan ku tenggelamkan di api neraka ! .. Yah ehem... maksudnya Si Claire ~"

" oh bilang kek dari tadi .. pake sih darling-darling" lalu aku ninggalin si ANAK petani itu di depan lodgeku .. ga kerasa aku kok langsung nyasar ke Air terjun yang biasa ada Harvest Gooddess ? apa yang membuat aku melesat kesini woy ! Jawablah aku ! Black Cheerie ! (black cheerie : ohh udah kamu nurut aja )

Yah karena si Author nyuruh kesini ya udah tiba-tiba aku melesat kilat tiba-tiba di sini .. yah ga sengaja lempar Ranting pohon ke Harvest goddess .. yah parah nih .. saking kesel sama author .. saat ku tak sengaja melemparnya lalu cahaya muncul sesuatu

SRIING ~~~

"waw silau te-hehe"

" terimakasih telah memamnggil saya" sapa seorang Dewi cantik

"oh sama sama"

" bay de wey (maksudnya By The way) aku sama sekali TIDAK suka dengan barang yang kau cemplungin ke saya .." (wah bahasanya kasar ya .. ga diajarin bahasa Indonesia kamu ? *bletak)

" eeehh saya ga sengaja .. ampuni saya goddess !"

" ah taka pap-apa . saya pergi dulu" srriingg ! ~

" apa yang aku lakukan disini .. aahh terkutuk kau author .."

Tap tap tap … suara sepatu terdengar dari kejauhan .. hemm kira-kira siapa ya ? ah coba si Claire .. weh bener itu Claire !

" Ehh apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Muncul Si Claire

" Ah tau nih .. author yang mengirimku kemari"

" ah siapakah itu author ? ah sudahlah .. kita mau kemana malam nanti?"

" mau tidak kamu menatap Sunset malam ini lalu kita jaln-jalan ke Mother hill bersama-sama ?" tawar kai

" oh boleh .. kelihatanya menyenangkan hehe "

" aku tunggu di Pantai jam 5 sore ya .. manis !"

" haha Gombalnya keluar .. oke deeh !"

Aku melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Claire .. lalu ku bergegas pergi ke Restaurantku .. yang kalo tak salah kubiarkan berantakan ..hiks … sialan Karen ..

" hah tak ada yang membantu rasanya kesepian .. "

Kliniing klining ~~

" Selamat daa…" sapaan kai pun putus

" halo kai .." senyum gadis itu .. yah itu Popuri

" eh sedang apa dirimu disini nona ?"

" aku dengar dari sasha kalo Karen baru saja mengacak-acak lodgemu ?" kata Popuri

Aku melirik mata manis popuri yang melihatku juga .. mukanya langsung merah ,, apa aku harus FALLING LOVE BACK to Popuri ? akhh cintaku pada Claire sirna dong ?

" begini .. lalu maksudmu datang kemari apa?"

" membantumu.. aku akan membantumu .. " jawabnya dengan ramah

" baiklah nona .. ku persilahkan untukmu membersihkan lodgeku" hela nafasku semakin panjang

beberapa jam kemudian-

"wah semuanya jadi rapi yaa" sahut Popuri .. seakan-akan dia CARI MUKA sama aku .. lagi ?

" anu .. popuri .. sekarang jam berapa ?" tanyaku

" jam 4 pm .."

" ahh ? 4.. gawat ! maaf aku harus segera balik ke Inn .. byeonara nona !"

"ah dia tergesa-gesa sekali .. ada apa ya ..?"

Aku berlari-lari.. buru-buru mandi .. ganti baju .. lalu lari ke Pantai .. kulihat sudah jam 5 lebih 3 menit .. akh ! sialaan ! sesampai di pantai

BEACH –

" Kai ? "

" Claire kamu menunggu lama ?"

" tadi aku disini dari jam 4 pm"

"lho tadi aku kok gak liat kamu?" cengo ku ..

Normal POV

" Lho tadi aku kok gak liat kamu" cengo Kai melihat Claire ..

" aku melihatmu waktu lagi lari-lari dari lodge .. kulihat sih ada popuri juga ?"

( JRENG JNREENGG nada mengiringi ceritanya *bletak)

"ahh bukan apa-apa ya kit amah Cuma bersihin lodge .. anuhh .. aaakh !"

" sudah-sudah ga usah se panic itu kali ^^" cengo si Claire

" eh Sunsetnya !"

" wahh indah ya !" Girang Claire

" Ya seindah mukamu yang sangat manis " ngomong tampa sadar diri ..

" eh ?" muka Claire memerah

"aaakh ! apa yang aku katakana" monda mandir tanpa sadar dia hampir jatuh ke laut ..

" kai ! " Claire menarik lengan kai ..

Huupp ! ~~

" ahh kamu taka pa-apa?" cemas Claire

" aku.. tidak apa apa kok " muka Kai memerah karena Claire menatap nya sangat lama. … perasaanku benar-benar Falling love !

( black cheerie : ayo Kai .. cium saja dia .. hihihihi ~~ evil laugh)

Kai memegang pipi Claire dengan lembut .. ditatapnya muka Claire dengan muka seperti si Blist anjing si Jack .. semakin dekat dengan muka Claire .. daaann .. akhirnya ..

GUk GUK !

"Ehhh? " Claire sambil mendorong Kai dari tatapannya ..

" suara apa itu !" kai basi seolah-olah engga tau apa yang tadi ia mau lakuin.. (bego)

" ahh Blist .. ada apa ? " Tanya Claire pada Anjingnya jack .. Blist : Guk Guk ( tidak hanya iseng ..) .. tangan Claire bersiap-siap untuk nabok siblist tapi dia ingat kalo ini anjingnya ..

" ah ya sudah sana pergi .. ! " Claire mengusir blist

" Hari ini aku pulang dulu ya . aku baru sadar kalau Jack memintaku untuk mengantarkan sesuatu .. aku duluan … dah" Claire berlari melambai-lambaikan tangan.. kai pun melambaikan tanganya juga .. tapi .. di tangannya terlihat sepucuk surat yang sudah lecek ..

Isi suratnya : _Kai .. Tolong 3 Hari lagi .. kamu pulang ke Rumah ..Tolong kami .. kamu ada masalah .. kemungkinan saat kamu pulang kamu tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke kota Mineral town sampai kamu menunggu Musim panas Tahun depan .. semoga kamu cepat datang .. Ditunggu_

_dari saudaramu _

" Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini.. kenapa aku harus mengahiri semua ini .. cintaku pada Claire pun sirna sudah ! aku tak mungkin berharap banyak pada gadis itu ! masa menunggu 1 tahun kedepan untuk bertemunya .. pasti dia telah menikahi orang lain.. ! " teriak Kai dengan tangisan yang Benar-Benar membuat satu kota terderar lirihannya …

Bagaimana nasibnya ?

To Be Contonued to Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

FALLING LOVE

Falling love chapter 5

NB bukan Warning ! haha : Claire X kai , Gaje , Romance , random ~!

" clairee … hiks " tangisannya semakin panjang akhirnya Kai pun balik ke Inn ..

" Kai ? "Tanya Ann saat melihat mukanya seperti habis menangis

" ya Ann ?"

" Kamu kenapa ? tampangmu itu tak menyakinkan" Cemas Ann

" aku tidak apa-apa ko an .. "

" ayo cerita padaku .. "

" hmm tidak usah.. sebaiknya kamu tidak tau .." katanya agak sedih

" haah ayolah Kai .. " akhirnya Kai menurut apa yang disuruh oleh gadis nona berkepang itu …

" apa ? memangnya benar"

" iya …" jawabnya Kai dengan lemas

" ahh itu sih biasa lah … bukanya tiap tahun begitu ?"

" tapi aku jatuh cinta pada Claire .. " katanya dengan muka merah

" ahh pantesan .. kau tak mau kehilangannya?" Goda sedikit anak itu

" Tentu saja tidak .. nona berkepang .."

" Ya sudah .. nikahilah dia .. te-hehe"

" aku tak mau Ann.. dia tidak pantas memiliki laki-laki sepertiku .. lagipula dia juga tak suka padaku !"

" lah biasa Pede kok sekarang Pesimis gini sih ! kalo kamu ga mau kehilangan dia. . nikahi dia ! sama aja kan kalo dia menikah sama orng lain kalau kamu tak menikahinya ? atau pacarin aja dia ! hadoohh ! ribed !" Saran Ann

" …." Kai diam sejenak dan meninggalkan Ann lalu dia berterima kasih ..

Two Days later .. kai's POV-

Sudah 2 hari .. saatnya aku meninggalkan Mineral town sesuai janji pada saudaraku ..

Sebelum itu aku ingin pamit pada Pujaan hatiku.. dan aku belum siap .. untuk menjadi pacar atau Tunangan si Claire .. maafkan aku Claire .. sejenak aku di lobby sambil melamun .. Claire sudah kembali Ke peternakannya bersama Jack.. hari hari terasa sepi ditinggal 2 Petani itu .. setelah menghabiskan sarapanku aku berlari menuju Peternakan jack dan Claire ..

" Claireeee !"

" ah Kai .. apa kabar !" senyumnya .. tapi senyumnya membuatku ingin menangis

" Claire pasti kamu rindu aku hehe" godaku sedikit

" haha Gombal ! " tawa kecilnya yang manis

" hem .. Mana Jack .. ?" basiku sedikit

" Ahh dia sedang pergi ke Forgot-me-Not-Valley town .. menjenguk Jill yang sekarang sedang agak demam .. "

" emhh .. Claire "

"ya Kai .. ?"

" Hari ini aku ingin Pergi ke Kampungku .. maaf .. kali ini kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi .. carilah laki-laki yang baik untukmu .. oke .." tatapku pada Claire dengan wajah ingin menangis .. meninggalkan seorang yang kucintai selama ini

" Kau.. bohong ?" katanya seakan-akat tak percaya

" ya .. pastio setelah setahun aku ke sini lagi kamu sudah memiliki pacar bukan .. dan bukan kakak mu lagi .."

" Kenapa kamu harus pergi ! huwaaa" tangis Claire yang kencang dan dia meninggalkan ku sendirian … aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dengan kecewa .. dan sedikit Perlahan air mataku menetes ..

Jam 2 pm .. saatnya aku kembali ke kampungku .. tiada Claire sejauh mata memandang .. kurasa Claire tidak akan mau bertemu denganku .. saat aku sedang menaiki Kapal .. handphone ku berdering .. dari siapa ? ehhh !

Claire's POV

Kenapa dia harus pergi .. apakah dia tidak sayang padaku ! akh !

" ahh aku harus ke Pantai mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kai .. hiks" sambil mengelap air mataku .. aku berlari ngos-ngosan ke pantai .. saat kulihat .. dari kejauhan .. Kapal Zack sudah tidak ada .. perlahan air mataku berjatuhan .. aku tak bisa menahan semua kesedihanku ini !

Normal POV

" KAIII ! " teriak Claire memanggil nama Kai .. dalam hati dia ternyata menyukai Kai .. sebenarnya dari awal dia ingin mengakui perasaan kecilnya itu .. daribelakang suara sepatu .. dan seseorang yang memeluk Claire dari belakang .. siapa dia ? dia berbandana ungu .. Kai ? apakah dia kai ? hah ?

" Kamu menangisiku ya" bisik lembut kai di telinga Claire

" Kaiii ! " Claire menangis dengan kencang dan memeluk kai dengan erat .. menangisi di dada Kai ..

" kita kan sahabat .. Claire " sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

" hemm" Claire tersenyum lebar seakan dia tak percaya Kai tidak pergi dari sisinya ..

" tapi .. aku juga tak mau jadi sahabatmu saja .. aku ingin" Kata kata lembut Kai menyentuh hati Claire .. Tangannya memegang pipi Claire ..

Cup … Kai mencium bibir merah Claire .. dan akhirnya Claire dan kai tersenyum bersama ..

" Claire .. semenjak aku melihatmu .. aku telang falling love padamu .. aku ingi.. n .. aku.. ingin kamu .. "

" …" suasana hening sedikit …

" jadi pacarku .. suatu saat aku kembali aku akan menikahimu .." lanjut kai

Mata Claire membelak seakan tak percaya .. lalu Kai memeluk Claire dengan erat sambil menangis keras .. Claire juga menangis dan berkata "aku ingin sekali jadi pacarmu kai sungguh aku jatuh cinta padamu !" keduanya berciuman lagi dan akhirnya mereka bahagia dengan Kenangan dan tangisan yang memenuhi suasana

(eethhh tar dulu.. belum selesai ..)

" Lho terus kamu tak jadi pergi?" Tanya Claire

" tadi aku menerima telepon dari HP ku kata saudaraku .. dia tidak jadi memanggilku.. semuanya sudah teratasi .." jawabnya

" ahh kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama"

" aku cinta padamu Claire"

" aku lebih mencintaimu kai "

Terus ciuman lagi deh aduhh mesum ahh !

Kelanjutanya

two days Later-

APAAA ! kaget para nona-nona dan pemuda-pemuda satu mineral town ..

" Ya .. kita pacaran .. hehe" tawa manis Claire

" Claire ku .. huwaaaa " para pemuda memojok di sisi lain ..

" haha kalian kalah doongh !" tawa lantang Kai pada anak-anak cowok

" Kita Rayakan Yukk di Inn" ajak Karen

" iyaaa !" jawab mereka semua

Pemuda-pemuda bujangan mineral town pun sangan kecewa pada si Claire yang pacaran dengan Kai .. mereka gagal berebut hati si Claire yang selama ini pujaan hati mereka .. Ann dan Jack pun pacaran di hari Kai dan Claire jadian ..

" jadi kalian pacaran ya " senyum popuri agak kecewa

" maafkan aku popuri" jawab kai agak lirih

" tak pa-apa.. semoga beruntung .." senyumnya agak sedih

Kai yang selama ini Gombal merayu Claire dan Claire yan gselalu meledek Kai .. akhirnya mengahiri semuanya dan diubah menjadi sebuah cinta

one years Later-

"Claire maukah kamu menerima ini?" kata kai sambil memberikan Blue Feather…

" ehh …" mukanya merah.. diambilnya bulu biru tersebut .. dan mereka saling berpelukan

Sekian hari berlalu .. Pernikahan antara Kai dan Claire , tanggal 16 Summer .. benar benar membuat kemeriahan .. kasian para bujangan yang selama ini mengincar Claire dan termasuk si Pencuri yaitu Skye Phantom .. ahh .. hari-hari semua berlalu .. Kai menetap diRumah Claire .. Jack dan Ann Membuat Sebuah Rumah di sebelah Rumah kai dan Claire .. Rasanya dalam hati .. Kai seperti bermimpi …

The end …

FALLING LOVE tamat XD !

Akhirnya tamat juga ! semoga kalian membaca lebih banyak karya ane .. babay !


End file.
